An Abysmal Kind of Love
by ShadyxLane
Summary: Clare & Eli, are fine in there relationship . Nothing could possibly go wrong after Fitzy boy's knife stunt more than 2 months ago. They are stronger than ever and nothing can break them apart ... or could it ? Enter Jezebel .   Flare/Clitz   T Now M L8r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : My First Fanfiction on here. I'm a compulsive writer with notebooks full of these stories that i'm too lazy to post but I dragged my patootie to the computer to actually post one since I'm home alone and only thing on TV is stupid Hannah Montana -_-. I shouldn't complain I have college essays to do that I'm avoiding but anyway let's ignore that ...This story probably sucks since I'm too lazy to copy anything from my book and so I'm making it up as I go along...**

**P.S. This is a FLARE/CLITZ story, its kind of heavy on the eclare in this chapter though ... **

**So without further ado ...**

An Abysmal Love

Clare P.O.V

"Come on, it'll be fun Clare" Eli whispered in my ear.

The things this boy did and said and how he said them made me think things nice Christian girls shouldn't think of. I waited until he moved from my ear to respond.

"Eli, no I am not going to spend the night in the back of Morty! I have no intention of sleeping in the back of your hearse…I don't ever want to be in back of a hearse until I die."

"Aww, Edwards you're ruining the fun I had a nice romantic night planned-"

"W-What kind of fun?" I asked hesitantly.

"Cool your jets Clare, I wouldn't try to seduce you in the back of Morty, I meant some stargazing, soft music, maybe I'd read you some poetry"

"When you say soft music do you mean turning Apocalyptica to a bearable volume?" I asked.

He laughed, and replied

"No I was actually going to get something you might like and not that dreadful '100 hymns to know' album I was going for Mandoline, Claire de lune, Ici-bas, you know that Gabriel Fauré guy you like and maybe some Owl City"

"Ha you'd actually listen to that for me?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for you Edwards" he said leaning in to kiss me.

This kiss was heavenly; as always Eli's lips were incredibly soft. It's like back in grade nine when Ali and I would practice on super plush pillows.

This was better than kissing pillows.

Better than kissing K.C, whose halitosis kind of ruined the kissing thing for me.

And even better than making out with Declan in my dreams.

I pulled away from this moment of heavenly bliss

"Okay, I surrender I'll tell my dad I'm going to visit Alli and spend the night with the Bhandari's…I'm sure I can get Sav to cover for me."

"My little Saint Clare is growing devil horns, you will not regret this it's going to be perfect." He promised.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me home Eli"

"Wellllll, I was gonna make you walk but it wouldn't do me much good if someone kidnapped my girlfriend, what fun would you be then?" he said with a sarcastic smirk.

Damn that perfect sideways gesture.

"Goodnight Eli!"

I got out of Morty and went to my house door looking back to see Eli pulling out the

driveway.

"Hey Clarebear, how was your date with Eli?" asked my dad.

"It was great, I never thought I'd like an actual horror film."

"Yeah, you like that movie with the metro sexual sparkling vampire and the homosexual shirtless wolf boy"

I glared at him.

"Sorry" he chuckled, "What'd you see?"

"That new Wes Craven film 'My Soul to Take', it was actually quite interesting I might actually add it to my DVD collection in a few months"

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart, I'm going to go finish some finance reports I'll see you in the morning"

* * *

I went up to my room and signed into my face range account, and saw I had a message from K.C. Eh, Delete.

I signed into instant messenger but no one was really on except Connor and Wesley so I signed off and checked into bed early.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

After I dropped Clare off, my mom called for me to stop at The Dot and pick my dad up some Peppermint tea, what is a bullfrog without his voice?

When I entered the Dot, I ordered and waited for that peter dude to prepare it. I sat on a seat located at the counter.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" said a piercing high bubblegum voice.

"Sure…" I said without looking up.

"I'm Jezebel"

"I'm Eli" I replied, looking up to see a girl with black hair and narrow eyes that were of a dark brown.

"Hello Eli, do you go to Degrassi?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I'm starting tomorrow, and I-I just wanted to know if it's as bad as everyone says… I heard some boy almost got stabbed there 2 months ago."

"It's an okay place, the uniforms aren't very appealing and the violence isn't a common thing, that kid who almost got stabbed was just defending himself from a bully."

Just then Peter brought my tea, and I paid him.

"Well, I'm going to get going, maybe I'll see you tomorrow; I could introduce you to my girlfriend Clare"

"Sure, bye." She said.

* * *

Jezebel's P.O.V

Hello Degrassi. Get ready for a rude awakening …

**I wonder what Jezebel's planning ... what could this rude awakening be ? seriously I don't even know I have no idea what to write next ... ehh, it'll come to me & be up in an hour though & whatnot ... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I've been M.I.A because I'm like a Clare equivalent super genius (so I hear) and I've been in school on Saturdays for AP Psychology, AP English, AP Government AP French lessons are murder and putting in extra hours for my Concert Choir class and Glee club. I'm like always super busy and since I procrastinated for colleges looks like I'm going to a State University or a school of rolling admissions… but I did get an interview for Oxford and that was heavy on my mind and of course boy drama -.- I don't do real life drama, or guys/girls who want to cause it, that's why I watch Degrassi to watch other peoples drama … Okay I'm going on uncontrollably … So without further ado … **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Clare's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window and the smell of bacon frying and cinnamon pancakes, dad's specialty. Ever since my mom and dad worked out this weekly thing it's been much more serene around here though I wish they'd be peaceful here together like a real family.

I know they weren't telling me all the details but I guess I have to live with their decision, I just hope it wasn't that one of them were cheating, I'd been cheated on before … not that great a feeling, nothing hurts more than infidelity.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the door,

"Clare, honey you need to get up now hon." I heard my father say.

"I'm up dad, just getting ready to get in the shower."

"Okay, don't take too long."

I looked at the clock at the side of my nightstand, 7:00 a.m. Well that gives me 30 minutes to shower, 20 minutes to eat and then bike to school by 8:15.

* * *

"_Our god is an awesome god he reigns from heaven above with wisdom power and love our god is an awesome god._" Hillsong sang out loud on the radio as I picked my outfit.

A white blouse covered in red flowers, a black skirt that sat under my bosom and a candy red cardigan. The skirt was originally Darcy's but what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

I walked down the short staircase and entered the kitchen to find my dad on the phone speaking in whispered tones, "Helen, you can't go to California for a month, Clare needs someone to look after her, and I'm going to Dallas for two weeks… NO I WON'T LET HER MISS TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL TO COME WITH ME… No I'm not going to meet hookers what is wrong with your mind Helen. A month at that center might do you well because baby you're delusional!"

"Hey dad" I said pretending I heard nothing at all.

"Hey Clare," he answered in a strained voice looking down but when he looked up his face was composed as if nothing happened. A lot was going on I could see that now I just wish I knew what…

"Here eat your breakfast" He handed me a plate and a glass of milk.

Breakfast seemed tense, but I didn't know what to say to lighten the mood my dad didn't notice me in the kitchen before and I didn't know how to help the situation.

"Hey Clare, you know how your mom and I are supposed to be on a rotating schedule?"

Here it comes…

"Uh-huh yeah dad, why?" I asked.

"Well your mom isn't going to be around for about a month and I'll be going to Texas for two weeks so I was wondering if you could call Mrs. Torres and stay there with Gracie?"

"Adam, dad."

"Who's Adam?" he questioned

Mrs. Torres must be introducing Adam as Gracie again, she'll probably never learn to let it rest but I guess I understand if my daughter became my son I'd be at a loss for awhile too.

"Adam is Gracie dad…he's an FTM" I responded.

"Oh, I thought they were twins, kind of weird they're the same person…" he faded into thought.

"Ha-ha dad, I'm sure it's a common mistake when his mom has him dressing up as a girl every once in awhile."

"Well now that I know Adam is a boy I think I'd be more comfortable with you staying here alone, if you're up to it?"

"Umm, sure I can do that. I'm a big girl now."

"Okay, I think you better get going to school Clare bear, don't want to be late."

* * *

**Eli's POV**

The sun blazed through my window; damn it that means its time to wake up or I should've woken up already.

I looked at my clock, 8:00… DAMN!

I grabbed my jacket and slid on a pair of skinny jeans, I grabbed my eyeliner and headed out the door and into Morty.

I sped down the roads and when I stopped at the red light on Queen Street I quickly applied the liner and swished my hair three times to the right.

The light changed and I swerved into the parking space that caused all my problems with Fitzy, I didn't even want to think about it.

It was 8:12, damn I'm good.

I saw Clare dismount from her bike and walk over to Adam on the staircase; I was making my way over to them when I felt someone grip my arm.

I turned around and saw a head of black hair with a light olive green headband with matching shoes.

"Hiiiii, Elijah" she said with a smile.

I totally forgot her name, Jennifer, Janelle, Jessie…

"Jessica, right?"

"No, actually Jezebel." She looked a little sad, it was kind of cute.

"Oh, yeah right…"

"So, you wanna meet up for lunch this afternoon?" she asked.

I'm sure Clare and Adam wouldn't mind, I looked Jezebel over one more time…yeah Adam definitely wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, sure. I usually sit with my girlfriend Clare and my best friend Adam. They won't mind."

* * *

**Adam POV**

"Who's that over there with Eli?" I asked Clare as she gushed on about having her house to herself for awhile.

She looked disoriented.

"I don't know?" she stated it as if it were a question.

"Hey Eli, get over here" I screamed to him he looked up and held up a finger signaling me to wait.

Oh hell no Eli, I don't wait.

I grabbed Clare by the wrist and dragged her over towards them with me.

I got a closer look at this girl dressed in a pair of blue boot cuts, olive green converse and a black shirt with a Super Junior logo plastered on it. She had a nice rack that's about it, she looked like she stepped out a porn magazine except she didn't have great curves and her teeth could use a gap fix.

"Oh hi, you must be Adam and Clare" she said with a smile.

"Uhh, yeah that w-we are!" Clare said noticing this mystery girl had her arm around Eli.

"I invited Jezebel here to join us for lunch today."

"Hi, Jezebel" I said to her looking at her arm trying to indicate that what she was doing was inappropriate especially since I'm sure Eli made it known he was with Clare.

"Yeah hey Jezebel," Clare glanced down at her watch "…Oh gosh I think we're all late…"

I looked around the car park and she was right while we were going through the motions of salutations everyone had scattered and no doubt were inside by now.

* * *

"Dude, you could totally date her. She doesn't know anything about your secret this way you can make an impression on her before anyone can sway her from you when they reveal that you're missing some parts."

I looked at him incredulously.

"Eli, I think she's already got her mind made up."

"What 'cha mean?"

"Dude she was hanging all over you in the parking lot you've had to see Clare's face she looked like she was about to explode. Watch it Eli, I've seen this kind of stuff happen on Television; Its been on Waterloo Road, Eastenders, Grange Hill, Skins, Skins US, I'm telling you girl comes in and captures your interest and bam you've got her in missionary position but then when your girlfriend finds out and you end up caught in a fire, in a fight that lands you in the hospital or with one hell of a kick in the baby maker."

"You sound so paranoid. I'm going to tell your mom to block BBC Canada and keep you away from dramatic television, stick to MMA this is reality not some TV Show. I'm pretty sure I won't end up in the sack with the new girl." He defended.

"I saw you looking at her breast dude I'm not blind, just be glad Clare didn't notice! Don't do anything stupid" I slammed my locker shut and headed towards Mrs. Suave for my weekly session.

"I won't, MOM!"

He's definitely going to do something stupid. I'm always right and he always does something stupid.

* * *

**Eli POV **

Silly Adam, I'm not going to do anything stupid.

* * *

**End Chapter Note : **

**Okay that's the end of that chapter. I'll try to get something up again tomorrow, It's 9:48 pm and I just decided to type this out as I got in from music practice (which started at 1 pm.) **

**What'll happen next will Adam be right? When will Fitz appear? What's Jezebel's next move? How will Clare deal with her thoughts? WHAT THE HELL AM I WRITING NEXT? **

**Until next time...**

**Shady3**

**P.S. || Oh yeah I suggest you people get to watching Waterloo Road and Skins (UK or US) whichever floats your boat… good stuff|| **


End file.
